


Чем о себе напомнить

by Varfolomeeva



Series: Reinforcements Needed; Previous Superhero Experience Preferred (перевод на русский) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Воссоединение после разрыва, Крэк и ангст, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Предыдущие супергерои, Тайная личность, Флешбек, временная потеря памяти, уход и содержание черных котят
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Они были Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром примерно с шестнадцати до восемнадцати, с четырнадцати до шестнадцати. Натали помнит это лучше, чем Тео. Может, потому что она старше. Может, потому что это она использовала то последнее Чудесное Исцеление перед тем, как отдать сережки. И, конечно же, удача всегда была на ее стороне.
Relationships: Theo Barbeau/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Reinforcements Needed; Previous Superhero Experience Preferred (перевод на русский) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810318
Kudos: 2





	Чем о себе напомнить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something To Remember Yourself By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402902) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



Они были Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром примерно с шестнадцати до восемнадцати, с четырнадцати до шестнадцати. Натали помнит это лучше, чем Тео. Может, потому что она старше. Может, потому что это она использовала то последнее Чудесное Исцеление перед тем, как отдать сережки. И, конечно же, удача всегда была на ее стороне.  
  
А еще ему по голове попало больше.  
  
Временами Тео начисто забывает об этой части их жизней. На какие-то секунды… но Натали никогда не может решить, напоминать ли ему или нет. До сих пор ей не приходилось этого делать, но…  
  
— Так далеко.  
  
Она отступает дальше, чем должна, когда понимает это, может, но она не понимает, как пережить эти мимолетные секунды, когда он смотрит на нее и в его глазах читается вопрос:  _почему я вообще люблю ее?_   
  
И все же. Возможно Подражатель не случился бы, если бы она лучше переживала эти моменты. Если бы она не становилась бы так к нему холодна. Если бы она не сбежала к старой доброй борьбе. Вот только это даже была больше не их борьба. Если бы она просто не высовывалась и нашла новую работу, когда узнала правду о Габриэле, если бы…  
  
Когда-нибудь Тео забудет об этом навсегда. Когда-нибудь он взглянет на нее и спросит: почему я вообще люблю тебя?  
  
И кем она будет, если Тео забудет ее?  
  
У Натали и Тео не было во врагах Бражника, когда они получили Камни, угроза была другой, но они все равно были Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром. Фу говорил с ними, но совсем недолго, и в основном с Натали. Тикки и Плагг попросили держать личности в тайне, но Тео воспринял это совсем нерационально, немедленно раскрылся, выпалив:  
  
— Ты  _Ледибаг!_ Ты моя напарница, моя идеальная половинка, мы созданы друг для друга! То есть, да, это будет секретом для  _остальных_ , но мы точно должны рассказать  _друг другу_ …  
  
Натали отказалась говорить ему. Они не должны были раскрываться друг другу, а теперь он просто навлек опасность на семью и друзей, и разве он не  _думал_ , разве ему  _не все равно_ , разве он…  
  
— Какая семья? — спросил Тео, странно, кособоко улыбаясь. — Какие  _друзья_ ?  
  
— ...ох, глупый котяра, — сказала Натали, сжимая йо-йо, которым она еще не умела пользоваться.  
  
Она так и не открылась ему. Начала вести список: то, что Кот Нуар  _(она никогда не называла его Тео, даже мысленно; она сделала все, чтобы не предать эту глупую веру, которую он на нее возложил)_ любит, о чем беспокоится, чем дорожит, что хочет сделать. Раз в месяц она просматривала этот список и выбирала оттуда что-то одно — и занималась этим, или хотя бы делала что-то, если можно было сделать. Об этом она никогда тоже ему не говорила.  
  
Она знала его имя, и знала эти строчки в своем списке. Она не знала, где он спит, в какую школу ходит, чем вообще занимается вне кошачьего костюма. Она улавливала его настроение по поведению ушек и движениям хвоста, по изгибу рта. Она знала, что он курит, потому что от него пахло, и она знала, что он любит ее, потому что он был таким ужасно очевидным в своих чувствах.  
  
Она знала, что он хочет знать, как ее зовут, и знала, что он сделает все, чтобы заслужить это знать. Она знала, что он импульсивный, жадный, всегда хочет того, чего у него нет и никогда не может принять одно решение и придерживаться  _его.  
_   
Кроме нее.  
  
Боже, он ведь просто  _помешался_ на ней.  
  
И потом они победили, когда последнее Чудесное Исцеление разлилось в небе и… и она сказала ему, как ее зовут.  
  
И он просто расцвел. Был так  _счастлив.  
_   
А через год, он посмотрел на нее, словно он не знал, даже откуда они знакомы.  
  
Натали знает, что если она не напомнит ему, он скорее всего забудет. Натали знает, что он вспомнит, если она _напомнит_ . Натали просто не может выдержать это испытание. Не может вынести, что он может просто…  _потерять_ все свои воспоминания о них.  
  
Ей до сих пор не пришлось напоминать. Он всегда вспоминал сам, даже если приходил на их ежемесячный бранч, растерянно оглядываясь, словно не понимал, что здесь делает, и кто она, но что он делал — так это всегда вспоминал. Раз за разом расцветал при виде нее, когда воспоминания возвращались.  
  
И раз в месяц, каждый месяц, они вместе сидят в том самом крошечном кафе, на крыше которого когда-то заканчивали патрулирование, и Тео рассказывает Натали об очередной подработке, и Натали напоминает Тео, что она существует, и что он любит ее, или что она когда-то существовала, и он когда-то любил ее. Она больше не уверена в этом.  
  
Ей стоило бы покинуть Париж недели назад, временами думает она. Месяцы. Годы.  
  
Может, если бы она так сделала, Бражник просто не случился бы. Она бы не узнала правду о Габриэле.  
  
Если бы она не заметила, что Адриан начал носить кольцо Тео, и не услышала давно забытый голос Плагга за закрытыми дверями.  
  
Если бы Тео не продолжил приходить каждый месяц и расцветать при встрече с ней.


End file.
